Above resonance circulators and isolators are devices used in radio and radar frequency applications. Current industry standards for above resonance circulators/isolators typically require the use of multiple ferrite pieces and a plurality of other components used to separate the ferrites. Additionally, most above resonance circulators/isolators use magnetic shielding such as a metal housing to encase magnets and ferrites. Reducing costs associated with manufacturing such devices is paramount in today's competitive market place. To date, attempts to substantially reduce such costs have been largely unsuccessful.